


Noise

by crescent_gaia



Category: Castle, Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clubs they belonged to were way too much fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Castle_ or _Suits_ or any of the characters. Really big spoiler for the end of season 3 of _Castle_. I'm sorry this is late and I hope that you enjoy.

Harvey entered his apartment, putting down his briefcase and throwing his jacket on the back of a chair. He walked over to the television, turning it on to the news networks and sitting down in a chair of his. He watched for an hour, noting the different headlines but there was little change from the headlines this morning. He tapped his fingers on the armrest before picking up his cell phone and looking for messages. He smiled as he saw a text message that stated "usual spot". He was out of the door in about five minutes and to their usual spot in another five minutes. He nodded to the valet as the red rope was opened for him. He scanned the room when he went in and went right for the bar. He sat down to the person he was meeting and said "How are things, Richard?"

Castle grinned at hearing the voice and looked up at Harvey. "Slow." It didn’t take a magic ball to know why Harvey was sitting down next to him. Sometimes, his lawyer was the only person who knew where to look for him.

"You're having a writer's block? Now?" Harvey asked as the bartender came over. He ordered his usual drink before turning to Castle. "You have a hard deadline. And if you don't send in a manuscript before the month is up, your publishing agency is going to be taking action against you." He stopped and leaned in a bit closer. He could smell that Richard was already drunk but underneath was the smell of a harsh cologne and ink. He was glad for an excuse to keep close as he could feel his arousal awakening. "I know it's been hard since Kate died, but others have moved on. You need to as well."

Castle turned and glared up at Harvey. He wanted to punch the man for even suggesting that he could move on after Kate. He looked up at his attorney and could only nod a yes. He knew that Harvey was right, at the end of everything. "Couldn't you talk to them?" He asked in a soft voice. "Maybe another month?"

"I can see what I can do," Harvey said. "I won't promise any sort of miracle." That was a lie - he was going to do everything in his power to get Richard more time. Even a blind man could see that Richard was still in mourning over the woman he loved. He made a mental note to have Mike go over the contract tomorrow to see if there was any sort of clause that he could use.

"You are the miracle man," Castle said. "You're the one who got me in there in the first place after you read my first novel. And introduced me to my publisher and my second wife. I should probably blame you more for that in the first place. What I don't get is how you knew to become my lawyer in the first place."

"I just know where to be at the right time and place," Harvey said with a smile.

"Now that I believe," Castle said as he downed his drink.

Harvey took a long sip of his as he took another look at his friend. He pulled out money to pay for the drinks. "Let's get you cleaned up and home."

"I don't need help getting home," Castle protested but didn't say anything about Harvey paying for the drinks.

"Yes, you do," Harvey said as he downed the rest of his drink. He helped Richard stand up and moved him towards the bathroom. He nodded a thank you to the bartender as a bottle of water was put on the bar along with a key. He took it and the towel it was sitting on before going with Richard to the bathroom, unlocking the door to go in. He put the key on the vanity and made Richard sit in the leather couch that was there before opening the bottle of water and pouring a bit on the towel.

"I really don't," Castle said but took the towel and washed his face off. He took the rest of the bottle and downed it as Harvey leaned against the wall. "Guess I'm lucky that I'm left alone in my grief most of the time."

"No, you're not," Harvey said. "What are you going to do with the Nikki Heat series?"

"End them," Richard said. "Find another character. Maybe a lawyer but I think Connelly might hit me for that."

"Just make sure that your lawyer doesn't work out of the back of a Lincoln town car," Harvey quipped.

"Thanks for that advice," Castle said with a chuckle. "She's gone, Harvey. It doesn't seem right for the series to go on without her."

"She wouldn't want you to be doing this," Harvey pointed out. "All that you told me about her makes me think she'd be kicking your ass if she could be here. So there's no reason that you should stop.”

Castle nodded a yes as he slowly got up. He moved over to Harvey and just kissed his lips deeply. He wasn’t surprised when Harvey kissed him back and even pulled him a bit closer. When he broke the kiss for them to breathe, his hands moved to undo Harvey’s shirt. “We haven’t done this in forever.”

“If it’s going to help you write, I don’t mind,” Harvey said as his hands moved down to stop Richard’s. “But we’re going to be noticed here. And we both have reputations to keep.”

Castle pressed Harvey against the wall. "Nobody's going to notice here," he pointed out as they heard the music being turned up. "Or hear us. We're just getting into the good part of the night. And you should live a little."

"This from the man still in mourning?" Harvey asked as he let go of Richard's hands. He let Richard undo the rest of the shirt as his hands moved to Richard's pants. He pulled Richard a bit closer as his hands started to undo them. He turned them so Richard was against the wall instead of him.

"Working through it," Castle said as he moved his hands to Harvey’s crotch and squeezed. He grinned as he heard Harvey moan before moving his hands and undoing Harvey’s pants as well. He pulled down Harvey’s pants and underwear, rubbing Harvey’s cock a bit roughly.

“Rich-Richard,” Harvey got out in a groan. He involuntarily moved closer to Richard and kissed, moving them back over to the couch. He wasn’t surprised to find himself on the bottom before the kiss was broken. He gasped as he felt Richard’s tongue tracing patterns on his chest before moving downward slowly until Richard got to his cock. “God!” He cried out as he felt Richard very gently nip him right above his cock.

“You should know by now that’s coming,” Castle said with a grin as he kissed the spot that was now creating a small mark. “Stay,” he said as he went over to where the vanity was. He opened the medicine chest and grabbed the lube that he wanted. He closed it and went back over to Harvey. “I don’t think we should do this here,” he said as he got back into the position he was before. He started to stroke Harvey’s cock, feeling it get hard.

“But – why?” Harvey asked as he tried to force himself to stay still.

“Well, everything you mentioned before,” Castle said with a grin as he put the lube down and cupped one of Harvey’s balls in his hand. “Why should we get caught?”

“Just fuck me,” Harvey said.

Castle grinned as he removed his hands and picked up the lube again. “Down,” he said, pushing Harvey down gently as he started to sit up. He opened the lube, using a liberal amount on his fingers. He pushed in two of his fingers and used them to stretch and make sure that Harvey was ready. He used another bit on his cock, taking his time.

“Richard,” Harvey growled.

“Patience,” Castle said with a smirk. He finished and lifted Harvey’s ass up a bit before pushing in hard. He groaned and looked down at Harvey. “How are you so tight with that pole up your ass all day?”

“The pole doesn’t belong to you,” Harvey said with a smirk. “Fuck me, writer boy.”

“Fuck yourself, lawyer man,” Castle said as he started up a fast rhythm. The squeak of their bodies together was the loudest thing in the room for a moment.

“Deeper,” Harvey moaned as Richard repositioned himself and pushed in a bit deeper. He cried out as Richard gave him what he wanted and let himself cum. It was only a moment later that Richard came in him with a loud moan as well.

“You always make a mess of me,” Richard said as he lay on top of Harvey for a moment.

“You’re getting me messy too,” Harvey said. “Richard – “

“We should clean up and go?” Castle asked.

“More of asking if you wanted to continue elsewhere,” Harvey said with a grin.

Castle grinned as he pulled out of Harvey. He went back over to the medicine cabinet and got what they needed to clean themselves off. He helped Harvey up and got his lawyer clean before they both made sure that the couch was clean as well.

“There’s probably a fetish for this,” Harvey said.

“Do you really care?” Castle asked.

“No,” Harvey said with a grin as he led them out. He went back over to the bar, giving the key back before going back over to where Richard was waiting.

Richard looked up at Harvey. “Your place then?”

“Considering I don’t have a daughter or meddling mother, yes,” Harvey said with a grin as Richard redid his shirt. He pulled Richard in for another deep kiss, rubbing his crotch hard against Richard’s. He gently let go after a long moment and moved to leave the bathroom. He caught Richard’s arm, moving to help him stand up as they left the bar together. He sat Richard down before they went outside and called one of the valet’s over. “He’s had a bit too much to drink and I don’t want the press seeing. We’re going to use the side exit,” he said and handed the valet a 20.

“Of course sir,” the valet said and went to do what Harvey asked of him.

“You’re good at that,” Castle said.

“Part of the job,” Harvey said as he helped Richard up. They made it to the side entrance and got Richard into the car. He went over to the driver seat and drove to his apartment. When they got there, he didn't say anything as Richard got out of the car on his own power. They went upstairs to Harvey's apartment, not really saying anything on the ride up. They continued what they had started at the club for a few hours before Harvey kicked Richard out and got a good night sleep for the day ahead.


End file.
